


The Sweetest Taboo

by Cerberus_Spectre



Series: A Fling to This Is Totally a Thing [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confident Kara, F/F, Kara GP, Long time since I attempted smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: This was far raunchier than I expected, oh well...
I've decided to make a series of one-shots with these two, fluff...smut...fights...so and so. Random stuff, sometimes connected, I dunno. This is my first time writing a one-shot series, so...yeah.
C_S \o/





	

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

White knuckled, naked and unashamed. Lucy rode Kara like it was her last ride. Her short dark hair was sticking to the base of her neck, all over her face and even a strand or two was making its way inside of her mouth--which was open as she gasped raggedly and cried Kara's name.

Demanding more. Wanting— _needing more_.

Lucy was teetering on the edge. The coil in her stomach was pulled tight but Kara was doing it _her_ way tonight. Taking her lover there and denying her the pleasure she was so desperately grinding to reach.

The Kryptonian had endured countless hours of teasing from her girlfriend of four months at the DEO during their weekly missions debriefings. Those heated yet sly looks, innocent but not not so innocent touches. It was all Kara could do to not snatch the director of the DEO right then and there and claim the smaller woman in front of dozens of agents, including her own sister. It was a miracle she waited until they got back to Lucy's apartment. (But that's only because they flew— _really fast_ ).

Lucy reached down between their bodies and frantically rubbed her sensitive clit but Kara wasn't having that either. The heroine quickly rolled them over and spread Lucy's bent legs gently, and held them there as she sat up. Her strokes were long and deep. Lucy's hips were uncontrollable, meeting every powerful thrust wantonly, the satin sheets sticking to her sweaty back deliciously.

Dark brown eyes opened to slits, reaching out to drag her nails down Kara's impressive six pack, feeling them move beneath tanned skin like a well oiled machine. Knowing just how much power Kara held had the brunette gushing and drawing the superhero even deeper, resulting in a low groan from above her.

"Goddamn it Kara…"

Kara smiled wickedly, eyes roaming over Lucy's body hungrily. “Oh Rao Lucy, you're so wet. So hot.” she moved her hands to the brunette's breast, massaging and kneading with one hand while lowering her face to the other and sucking hard on Lucy's nipple.

Thighs quivering, Lucy wrapped her legs around Supergirl's waist and began fucking herself against Kara, mind clouded with lust. “Please, Kara, please baby.” Lucy begged, pulling Kara's head up by her hair.

No matter how many times Kara tried, she couldn't deny Lucy _anything_ she wanted. In or out of the bedroom, “Please what? Tell me what you want. Tell me how badly you want this...” Kara growled

“I want you. _..oh!”_ Lucy huffed sharply when Kara's hips slammed into hers unexpectedly, struggling to maintain eye contact with her girlfriend. “I want you to fuck me, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara pulled out until only the tip of her cock rested against Lucy's entrance, her whine filling the room at the loss. Kara drove herself back into Lucy's pussy hard and fast as she dared to with the fragile human, leaning down to swallow the woman's screams before her neighbors called the police (again). Kara could feel Lucy greedily taking her deeper, suffocating her cock and she nearly lost her rhythm because it felt so good.

Lucy twisted her hips, breaking their kiss and screaming as her orgasm tore through her petite frame like a tidal wave from heaven and hell alike. Kara's hips kept pounding, slightly lifting Lucy's hips to go deeper, her own orgasm purposely just out of reach. Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she went spiraling into her second orgasm, heart pounding so hard in her chest it was borderline painful—Kara's name falling from her lips in broken gasps and cries.

Kara opened her eyes and looked down at her girlfriend, and finally unable to hold off her own pleasure—she delivered three more powerful, short thrusts before tensing completely in Lucy's arms as she came so hard she saw spots.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara's face was half buried in the pillow and half in the crook of the DEO Director's neck, listening to her rapidly beating heartbeat as it slowly came down from it's high. Lucy's hands were absentmindedly rubbing Kara's ribs up and down, her legs now wrapped around the Kryptonian's lower legs. Suddenly Lucy started chuckling, “I know this is usually your line, babe, but...I'm hungry.”

Kara snorted and kissed Lucy's neck softly, distinctly tasting her sweat. “Think you have one more round in you? Then we can order Chinese? I won't eat all of the potstickers this time, I promise.”

Lucy purred softly, shifting her hips slightly—wincing slightly, but it was a good hurt. Though her legs felt a little tingly, “Grab a condom this time, Danvers.”

“Yes, Director.” Kara mocked saluted, and kissed her girlfriend.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This was far raunchier than I expected, oh well...
> 
> I've decided to make a series of one-shots with these two, fluff...smut...fights...so and so. Random stuff, sometimes connected, I dunno. This is my first time writing a one-shot series, so...yeah.
> 
> C_S \o/


End file.
